Under a Glass Moon
by blinkie
Summary: CHAP 3 UP! ShienNataku. Nataku realizes he no longer has to be alone. The question is, will he admit his feelings or pine away in the anguish of unrequited love? In the game of love, the cautious ones often lose in the end. Mild shonenai.
1. Part 1: Disclosure

****

Under a Glass Moon

By blinkie   


****

Author's Note: The title is a song on Dream Theater's 1991 album "Images and Words". If you're into progressive rock, check it out ^_^. Obviously this is a songfic – my first one, at that.   
This is dedicated to **Nataku Taishi **(the fanfic author), who asked me to write a fic on Nataku, and to all Nataku/Shien fans out there. I hope you like this.   
Each part starts with lyrics of the song. The actual song's structure is as appears in this fic.   
Standard disclaimers apply.   


****

Part One: Disclosure: Nataku   


__

"Tell me, remind me

Chase the water racing from the sky

Always beside me

Taste the memories running from my eyes"   
  
The searing chill of the mountain wind cut his exposed face, yet the serene smile never left his face. He relished the way it sank deep into his bones, freezing his limbs and making the tiniest movement excruciating. 

Despite all these, he still smiled.

The suffering reminded him of his vulnerability. Being a god did not mean one was invincible; more so if one is the God of War. Eyes half-shut against the constant swirl of snow, he surveyed the jagged white with a mixture of pleasure and sadness.

Nanga Parbat of the Himalayas, one of the highest peaks in the world at 26, 660 feet and held to be the most treacherous. What was he doing in such a place?

The answer was simple enough: the need for a reality check which always tugged at him before a mission. The massive peak of the mountain combined with its unforgiving elements of the mountain never failed to humble him.

Despite his godhood, he felt small in comparison with Nanga Parbat. And he needed his feet planted even more firmly on the ground now, since the upcoming mission would most probably kill him if he was not careful.

Introspection ultimately led to self-pity. What a pitiful being he was, a euphemism for bloody murder. He laughed to himself. What a pathetic being he was.

A violent gust of wind made his eyes water, forcing him to shut them completely. Now his world was complete darkness and bitter cold. 

****

This is how my world has always been. And always will, perhaps. Even his love is not enough to dispel this gloom.

So deep into meditation was Nataku that he did not notice the presence of the other. It was only when a soft cough sounded a few feet behind him that he realized someone was with him. 

Startled, his eyes flew open, immediately narrowing to slits as the wind blew tiny needles of ice onto his face. He bit the inside of his cheek to compose himself. He knew who it was without turning to face him. It hurt his already raw feelings that someone he respected see him in such a vulnerable state. A trifle ashamed, he nonetheless spoke in a strong yet calm voice:

"I don't recall sending for you, soldier."

A voice sighed; a voice he knew well, a voice that had always soothed him in his darkest moments. 

"I know."

"Why are you here, then?" The answer was one of the things I knew he could possibly say, but nonetheless never expected to actually leave his lips:

"I am always with you, Nataku-sama." 

~end, Chapter 1~

****

Author's Note: I've always been fascinated by the relationship of Shien and Nataku. "Festival", which is episode 42 of the anime series, is especially intriguing. Forgive my "shameless plugging" (as my dear Mrs. Rusalki would say ^_^) but I recommend you read **chapter 1 **of my fic "Fatal Bonds" for more Shien/Nataku.

Chapter two needs some minor tweaking. Hopefully it will be up before the week ends ^_^

Thanks for reading! Reviews would be much appreciated. ^_^


	2. Part 2: Cautious Interchange

****

Part Two: Cautious Interchange: Shien and Nataku  


__

"Nervous flashlights scan my dreams

Liquid shadows silence their screams

I smile at the moon

Chasing water from the sky

I argue with the clouds

Stealing beauty from my eyes." 

"They're looking for you, Nataku-sama. Your father is in a rage now." 

"Let him be!" Nataku retorted, eyes flashing angrily. His voice was cold. "Is that why you came? To fetch me? I can go back by myself, _thank you very much." _The sarcasm didn't pass unnoticed between the two.

Shien was silent, choosing at that moment to take in the surroundings. A deep, tree-lined valley, misty with fog and peacefully silent except for the occasional buzz of crickets. Infinitely better than the harsh mountain a few seconds ago, but still a perplexing alternative. It was quite a plain sight, really, and Shien didn't have the slightest idea why his master loved it so much. 

Well, Nataku had always puzzled him, he thought, a wry smile slightly lifting the corners of his mouth. In fact, these oddities never failed to charm him. 

"No, of course not," he answered seriously.

"Why then? This better be important." Underneath the cold veneer, he actually was hoping for an answer - _any_ answer- unconventional enough. Perhaps a confession... he crossed his fingers.

The answer he received proved his long-standing belief that he not one of Lady Luck's favorite people.

"Omens, my lord. Portents of things to come tomorrow." 

"Oh." Nataku bit the inside of his cheek a tad too hard, to hide his disappointment. "The Gyumao subjugation?" he managed to articulate. He could taste blood trickling down his throat. 

"Yes, my lord. I am disturbed by these visions. I fear for your safety."

Nataku turned abruptly and stared hard at Shien, who met his gaze with sad eyes. Their gazes remained locked too long to be comfortable. Shien felt the stirrings of something dark and melancholy inside him- he could not put his finger on the particular emotion, but suffice it to say that it made the gaze of his master intolerable, although not in any manner uncomfortable.

Averting his eyes to the velvet black sky, he mused,

"The beauty of the moon is fully revealed only when set against the darkest of night skies. Similarly, why does a candle burn so brightly in the gloom, yet is hardly noticed in daylight? Despicable as darkness is, it is necessary to bring out the goodness and beauty in those it cannot overpower." 

Nataku had turned his gaze to the bone-white moon that hung low in the sky. Distress burned his heart as he listened to his beloved. Assuming Shien was criticizing him, he sharply replied, "This is my duty. Martyrdom is the farthest thing from my mind."

"I did not say that, Nataku-sama."

"You speak in riddles. What is it that you wish to convey with such provocative words?"

"Metaphors, master. Things incapable of being said outright. I know this is an improper time, but..." Shien hesitated as he finally noticed Nataku's hurt expression.

"I...I'm sorry. I did not mean to be impudent." The stone-like expression he usually wore crumbled for a moment in a rare show of emotion: the brows drawing together, and the lips quivering slightly.

He felt a lump swell in his throat. "Forgive me for interrupting your meditations. If I may take my leave, master." Shien bowed low, waiting for his dismissal. 

The moon was liquid light on Shien's raven hair, and how Nataku ached to run his hair through those strands, maybe brush away the stray lock that hung like the most beautiful silk spider-thread over his forehead. But in the end, his pride won, as it always did. 

"You may go."

"Thank you." With that, he disappeared. It was only when he was gone that Nataku realized he never received a proper answer as to why Shien appeared in the first place.

A muffled crash broke the night's silence, as Nataku felled the tree nearest to him. 

Curse this pride! Curse it, curse it, curse it.

~end, Chapter 2~

~TBC~

****

Author's Note: There you have it. I'm extremely glad I updated right away. It gives me a sense of accomplishment. 

To **enervate, Nataku and Mrs. Rusalki**: Thank you so much for reviewing the first chapter. I'm glad there are Shien/Nataku supporters out here! Your reviews were very flattering. I hope you like this chapter. It is, after all, **dedicated to you**. mwah!

Love,

blinkie©


	3. Part 3: Helpless

****

Under a Glass Moon

by blinkie

Standard disclaimers apply.

Part Three: Helpless: Nataku

__

"Outside the soundness of your mind

Bathing your soul in silver tears

Beneath the blackened summer sky

Praying for time to disappear" 

It's time. 

Hundreds, nay thousands, gather at my side,

presence mere routine. I am good as alone.

The dark tower looms before me,

radiating hate and death, insatiable hunger for blood;

a diseased tumor, corrupting, waves of illness 

suffocating me. The sight chills my heart, strikes fear in my soul.

I am terrified

of omens, of portents, of things to come.

But Destiny will not be bowed even by a god.

I cannot help but push through. 

****

Author's Note: This is a five-part fic. I've actually finished part four already but I need to edit it. I want this to be good. So far, my reviewers like it, so I haven't failed yet.

****

Mrs. Rusalki: Thanks, thanks so much for the continued support. It means so much to me. ^_^ I miss you!!!

I hope you all enjoyed reading. I would appreciate it very much if you review. If not, thanks for reading. AND I'M STILL PLUGGING!! Read Chapter 1 of my fic Fatal Bonds for more Shien/Nataku!!! ^_^

****

love, 

blinkie

  



End file.
